1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply control apparatus for controlling power supply connection and power supply disconnection to a load.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic circuit formed from discrete semiconductor parts, IC (Integrated Circuit) and so on, the electronic circuit is designed based on connecting a power supply and a ground to a normal electric potential. For example, when only the power supply of electronic circuit is connected to a electric potential of power supply and the ground is nowhere connected (that is, non-connection condition of ground), action of this electronic circuit becomes unstable. Specially, in an electric circuit mounted on a power supply control apparatus, when an unexpected high-current by the unstable action flows into the electronic circuit, elements of electronic circuit are destroyed. As a result, there is a possibility that the electronic circuit becomes a dangerous state such as ignition. Therefore, in the patent document 1, an earth connecting mechanism for avoiding the above unsteady action is proposed.
According to the patent document 1, when a power feeding side connector and a power incoming side connector are connected, an earth terminal is connected before a power supply terminal is connected. Thereby, in an electronic circuit arranged after the power incoming side connector, the non-connection state of ground is not caused. Furthermore, the power supply and the earth are connected by a pair of connector. Therefore, when the connector comes off, the power supply and the earth come off at the same time. Thereby, in an electronic circuit connecting a power supply and an earth to each separate connecter, the earth side connector holds a connected state. In addition, the non-connection state of ground is not caused. By using the above mentioned earth connecting mechanism of electric connector, generation of non-connection state of ground is prevented, and unsteady action state of electric circuit is avoided.